The Life of Bella Swan
by liveynikole
Summary: Bella starts her life fresh when she and her baby boy move to Washington when her former baby daddy unexpectedly shows his face in town , will Edward be able to keep them safe or is it to late ? AH
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter one**

I wake up to the sound of my seven week old sons crying. I get up and walk over to his crib and pick him up, cradling him to my chest. Its three in the morning and I have school tomorrow. I know what your thinking but dont judge me. I know it shouldnt have happened, but it did. His father left, claiming he wasn't the father and saying I was a slut but all in all my sons father is the only guy I have ever slept with. My sons name is Kadien James Swan, no way in hell was I giving him that sperm donors last name, so I gave him mine. My name is Bella Swan, Im a senior at Forks high school, we moved to Washington right after I got pregnant with Kadien. I didn't like the staring and the rumors I got and heard from everybody.

When I finally got him settled down I walked downstairs to fix a pot of coffee. I got kicked out of my parents house when they found out I was pregnant. I stayed at my older brothers house in Washington, Emmett Swan, but I didn't want me or my son to be a burden on him or his fiancee, Rosalie Hale, so when Kadien was born I stayed with him for a few weeks until I could get enough money saved to buy an apartment near by. I got Kadien in daycare so I could go to school and Brandon said he and his fiancee would watch him so i could go to work.

I poured me a cup of coffee and turned on the TV to the news. Curling up on the couch I watched to see what was going on in the world and how cold it was so that I could dress my baby boy properly. when the news is over I get up to go wake my baby up and get him dressed in warm clothes then go get my clothes and get dress. My attire for today would be a red low cut sweater dress and a white lace under shirt with black knee high boots and a black eskimo jacket. Grabbing my baby boy and putting him in his car seat so I can get my books together. Running around the apartment I find something that catches my eye, its a picture of Jacob Black, Kadiens sperm donor. I pick it up and throw it in the trash . No idea how it got here but whatever probably one I missed when I was burning all of his shit.

We left the apartment and headed down the road to the daycare center, nobody around here knows I had a baby besides my brother and the Daycare center. As I was walking I heard my name being called by . . . Jacob! I start walking faster and faster till I was suddenly stopped by none other than Edward Cullen, a former student at Baker .

" Is everything okay miss ? Is this guy bothering you ? " He asked as he looked up at Jacob. He lightly pushed me and kadien behind him and told my former baby daddy , " I don't think this young lady wants you to see her or her . . . " he trailed off looking at my with a clear question in his eyes , I simply nodded and he continues , " or her baby . I suggest you leave , before I have to make you . " he finished his voice a deathly calm .

" Well concidering thats my son shes holding in the carseat behind her , I don't think you have a say in it pretty boy ! " he snarked back . At this point I was crying, not out of sadness but of anger and Jacob knew it to. Who the hell does he think he is anyways ?

" Oh really because the last time I checked I was a slut and my son wasn't yours . Last time I checked I was kicked out of my own home because they believed I was lying . Last time I checked YOU didn't claim MY baby . So get the fuck lost somewhere ! "

He paused for a minute , diliberating , then looked at her, " Damnit Bella ! Don't you think I know I was a peice of shit ? Don't you think I know I made a mistake? I just want to see him. Please . . . " Does he not know that I can see right threw his shitty, almost apology ? Does he think I can't read by his face that he is up to something ? Well I can and and he will never see my baby . Never .

"You will NEVER see this baby, the day you said that he wasn't yours was the day you gave up the right to say he was yours! So like Edward said I don't want you around me or my son so leave, now, because if he decides to make you leave I wont stop him. " , I said with a look that proved my honesty. I turned to Edward and said, " Do you mind walking with me to drop him off? Now that Jacob is in town I really dont wanna walk alone. " He nodded and put his hand on the small of my back, leading the way with me and the baby infront of him.


	2. AUTHORS NOTE

**Authers Note !**

I know I just started this story but I would really like to hear your thoughts . Im stuck , can you guys give me some ideas ?


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**Ok so I know its been a while** **but my computers been broken and I was kind of stuck on where to go with this story . But anyways , heres the next chapter **

Disclaimer : I do not own twilight or the characters in it , I only own Kadien :)

Previously on the life of Bella Swan

_He paused for a minute , diliberating , then looked at her, " Damnit Bella ! Don't you think I know I was a peice of shit ? Don't you think I know I made a mistake? I just want to see him. Please . . . " Does he not know that I can see right threw his shitty, almost apology ? Does he think I can't read by his face that he is up to something ? Well I can and and he will never see my baby . Never ._

_"You will NEVER see this baby, the day you said that he wasn't yours was the day you gave up the right to say he was yours! So like Edward said I don't want you around me or my son so leave, now, because if he decides to make you leave I wont stop him. " , I said with a look that proved my honesty. I turned to Edward and said, " Do you mind walking with me to drop him off? Now that Jacob is in town I really dont wanna walk alone. " He nodded and put his hand on_

_the small of my back, leading the way with me and the baby infront of him. _

As we walked towards the daycare center , Edward started conversation with me , " So , why was that guy following you ? You know , besides the fact that you have a child with him". He took the carseat from so he could carry it , and I folded my hands together , wondering how to answer him .

" Well , I was dating him , we were together for a year . When I came and told him I was pregnant with Kadien he told me to leave , that I was a slut and that my baby wasn't his . Then when I told my parents , they looked at me and said that I was lying , that I was nothing but a little whore and to get out of their house . They told me that I was no longer allowed to live there and that I had better call up my big brother to come and get me . He's the only one besides Rosalie , his fiancee , who believed me when I told him Jacob is the father . Jake is up to something , I can tell just by looking at him . I don't want him around Kadien ."

He was quiet for a minute , then looked over at me , " Well , how 'bout I walk with you to take him to daycare everyday and then I walk with you to pick him up ? That way if he tries anything I'll be here to stop him . Sound like a plan ?" , I thought about it for a second , wondering why a guy that barely knew me and my baby would give up his mornings and afternoons to help me out .

I looked at him with a smile , " You really don't have to do that Edward , I couldn't ask you to give up your mornings and afternoons just to help me out ." , I looked down at the ground , waiting for him to tell me he was just being polite .

" Bella , I want to . I don't want him to do anything to hurt this little guy , or his mommy . I'm not the type of guy that doesn't care . I wont let him lay a finger on him , or you ." , All I could do was smile . He was so sweet , I still don't know why he would want to help me . I mean , just look at me , I'm nothing special . I'm a teenage mother who has to live on her own , work , go to school , and take care of my son . Why would anyone want to help me ?

" Okay , if you insist . After we drop him off we can walk to school together , and after I'll meet you at the front entrance , so we can walk back here . Deal ?" , I held out my hand like a silly little kid , he smiled at me and nodded his head as he shook my hand .

After we dropped off Kadien we walked to school . The day was going by quickly , up until my last class of the day . Why you ask ? Because when I walked in the first thing I saw was Jacob Black , sitting in the back of the class room , staring at the door as if he knew I was coming . I sat as far away from him as possible , avoiding eye contact , and stared at the clock willing the hands on it to move faster . By the time the bell rang my fingernails were chewed to the nubs and my hair was a mess from me running my hands threw it in worry , anger , and fear .

When the bell rang I bolted out of the classroom , down the hall and straight to the front entrance . Edward looked at me with a confused face , probably wondering why I looked a mess and was running down the hall , till he saw who was behind me . All of a sudden I feel someone grab my arm and spin me around .

" You are going to let me see my son you stupid bitch , I have rights , and I want to see him !" , I was in shock . I could not believe he had the nerve to say that .

" Let . Me . Go . You have no rights , I didnt put your name on his birth certificate . The day you called me a slut and said he wasnt yours was the day you gave up your rights . if you ever touch me again I swear to god I will call Emmett , and you wont like it if I do . He hates you , you knocked up his baby sister and left her alone to handle it . He wants to kill you . So you had better stay away from me and my son ." , and with that I walked away. When I got over to Edward he looked me over , grabbed my arm gently to see if I was ok , then asked , " What the hell was he doing here ?" . I looked towards the spot where I left him and shrugged .

We left the school and got Kadien , Edward decided that he would drive tomorrow so that we didn't have to walk so far with the baby . We walked to my apartment , I don't have work today , and I invited Edward to stay for dinner .

He made himself comfortable on the couch while I went to change Kadien and feed him , then some how wandered into Kadiens room , " This is a nice place you got here , I thought you said you lived with your brother ."

" No , I said I moved in with my brother while I was pregnant , I moved out a couple of weeks after I had the baby because I didn't want us to be a burden on my brother and his fiancee ." , I said with a smile , " look , I know this is kinda soon but , I know Jacob and I know he isnt going to give up easily on finding me and Kadien . I have a feeling he was in here this morning because I found a picture of him on the floor that I know I burned , so what I'm trying to say is , will you stay here tonight ? I don't want to be alone ."

He thought about it for a second then said , " well ..."

**Reviews ! I love them , tell me what you think (:**


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Disclaimer : I don't own twilight or the characters in it , I just own Kadien (:

Previously on the life of Bella Swan

_He made himself comfortable on the couch while I went to change Kadien and feed him , then some how wandered into Kadiens room , " This is a nice place you got here , I thought you said you lived with your brother ."_

" _No , I said I moved in with my brother while I was pregnant , I moved out a couple of weeks after I had the baby because I didn't want us to be a burden on my brother and his fiancee .", I said with a smile , " look , I know this is kinda soon but , I know Jacob and I know he isnt going to give up easily on finding me and Kadien . I have a feeling he was in here this morning because I found a picture of him on the floor that I know I burned , so what I'm trying to say is , will you stay here tonight ? I don't want to be alone ." _

_He thought about it for a second then said , " well ..."_

" Yeah , just let me call my mom so she doesn't worry" , he said with a smile as he walked back into the livingroom . I sat in the rocking chair by Kadiens crib , rocking him to sleep . In a way , I'm thankful that Jake said those horrible things and that I was with him because if it wasnt for him , I wouldnt have my beautiful baby boy . As my son drifted to sleep Edward walked in , he leanded against the door frame and smiled , he really was a sweet guy . Lord knows that if it wasnt for him Jake would have already got what he came here for .

" did she say it was ok ?" , I asked . He nodded his head and came over to me . He stared at Kadien in awe .

" He really is beautiful Bella , he looks just like you . I wont let him hurt you Bella , or Kadien . He wont come near you guys again . I promise ." I smiled at him , I don't know why he cares so much about us , but I'm thankful .

" Can I ask you a favor ?" , I asked , he nodded his head , " can we keep this between us ? I don't want everyone to know I'm a teen mom , I really don't want to be judged by my past . Thats why I moved here , so I wouldnt be judged . I don't regret having him , my son is a blessing . I just wish I could have had him a little later in life ." I said , he smiled at me and nodded his head .

" Can I hold him ?" I smiled and handed him my sweet baby . He was so gentle with him , staring down at him with a look I couldnt even describe . It made my heart melt , it was like he fell in love just by looking at him . There was something about Edward that made my heart skip a beat . He is honest and kind . But what really gets me , is that he helped me . Even though he didn't know me , and most people would have just walked off and let whatever happen , happen . He didn't , he helped me and that is something that I will never forget .

I walked into my room and grabbed some clothes , " Is he ok for a minute while I take a shower ?" , I asked Edward who nodded his head , not looking away from the baby . It took me all of five minutes , then I was out and dressed for bed .

I went to find Edward so I could tell him he could either sleep on the couch or I could make him a pallet on the floor , but before I could someone knocked on the door .

My heart was racing . My body wouldnt move , I was frozen in fear . Scared of who was at the door , Edward came out of Kadiens room and walked to the door . I couldnt breath all I could think was ' its him , hes here' I felt like I would pass out any minute . He grabbed an umbrella that was beside the door and ever so slowly opened the door .

" whos here Edward" I asked .

" its ..."


	5. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

**Disclaimer: I do not own twilight or any of the characters in it , I just own Kadien (:**

Previously on the life of Bella Swan

_My heart was racing . My body wouldnt move , I was frozen in fear . Scared of who was at the door , Edward came out of Kadiens room and walked to the door . I couldnt breath all I could think was ' its him , hes here' I felt like I would pass out any minute . He grabbed an umbrella that was beside the door and ever so slowly opened the door ._

" _whos here Edward" I asked ._

" _its ..." _

" There is a really tall , really scary looking man at the door Bella . It looks like he wants to kill me ..." , he said with terror in his voice . When he said that all the fear drained from my body , I knew who it was .

" Emmy-bear !" , I scram at the top of my lungs , it was my big brother . He pushed the door open and gave me a good old fashion bear hug .

" And where might I ask is my favorite nephew ?", He said with a smile . My brother loves Kadien , he spoils him rotten .

" Kadien is in his room , my dear brother ." , I glanced over at Edward , " Emmett this is Edward , Edward this is my brother Emmett ." I told them with a smile , " Edward here , was my hero this morning . Em , Jacob is in town . And apparently he doesnt plan on leaving any time soon . He is in my last block , at school . Edward here saw Jake chasing me and Kadien this morning and basically told him to fuck off , then he walked us to the nursery ." I explained to Emmett who was watching Edward like a hawk .

" What the hell do you mean he doesn't plan on leaving ? That fucker better leave or I'm going to break him in half ! Did he touch you Bella ? Don't lie to me ." Em really doesnt like Jacob , at all .

" After school today , I was leaving class , he grabbed my arm and told me that he had rights and that I had better let him see Kadien , I told him over my dead body and walked off . Em he is up to something , I could see it in his eyes ." I told him , " Edward offered to walk with me to the nursery before and after school , I asked him to stay here tonight incase Jacob tried something . I didn't want to be alone ." I said as I looked at the ground .

" Don't you worry Bells , I'll handle Jake , Edward I really do appreciate you helping out my baby sister . Your already on my good side ." when you first meet Emmett , he seems scary but deep down he's a softy .

" Its ok if you don't want me to stay , I totally understand , I have a little sister too" , Edward said as he looked at the ground . He was so nervous , he had sweat pouring down his face , he was pale . He actually though Emmett was going to hurt him . " But if you don't care if I stay then I do need to go get clothes and my car , so we don't have to walk to the nursery tomorrow ."

" I don't care if you stay Edward , but you better be sleeping on the couch ." , then he looked at me , " As much as I love my nephew , you don't need another baby , especially while your still in high school Bells" , He said . That actually hurt my feelings , I mean jeez I was with the guy for over a year before I had Kadien , its not like I slept with some random guy ! Ughh !

" Em , that was pretty messed up ! I don't sleep with every guy I see , I asked him to stay because I know he will help me if Jacob does show up . I'm not some kind of whore . I have only ever slept with Jacob and I only slept with him because I loved him . God Emmett , do you honestly think that little of me !" , I screamed with tears rolling down my face . I wrapped my arms around myself , trying to hold myself together . This brought back a lot of old memories , of me and Jake , my parents , and how it felt when they called me a slut and kicked me out .

" Jeez Bells , I'm sorry , I wasnt thinking . Don't cry sweetheart . Please ." , Em hates to see me cry .

" Well are me and the baby going with Edward or are you going to stay here cause I wasnt kidding when I said I didn't want to be alone." , I said to Emmett , wiping tears from my eyes .

" I have to get back to Rose , so I guess your going with Edward . Ill keep Kadien with me though , so you don't have to carry him all the way there ." , He said with a smile . Hes always tickled pink when he gets to watch him .

" Alright , but you better keep my little man safe . Don't you dare let him out of your sight , especially with Jacob out and about ." , I replied . I trust Emmett more than anyone with Kadien , but my mommy instincts kicked in .

" Well duhh Bella , you know I wouldnt let anything happen to my little man . If Jake is stupid enough to try something while I'm around then I'll just enjoy kicking his ass ." , Em said .

Me and Edward headed to his house while Emmett took Kadien with him back home . Edward was easy to get along with , he was strong and caring , not to mention handsome .

**Reviews , I love them . Tell me what you think so far and how you think the story should go ! 10 reviews if you want an update by Monday (:**


	6. Chapter 6

**Ok, so i know its been forever and a day since i updated this story but you know what they say, if you take a break you come up with great ideas :) So to clear things up, Bella knows Edward from school, he's the popular Guy and shes the new girl they never really talked before he ran in to her and helped her out .**

**im super sorry for leaving yall hanging i know i hate when writers do that when im reading it. sorry im rambling. Here is chapter five.**

**- LiveyNikole**

**Chapter 5**

We walked side by side, I was lost in thought. I was starting to like this guy. He goes out of his way to help me out and the way he looked at Kadien, It honestly made my heart stop. I cant explain it, its just something about him. He was sweet, funny, not to meantion gorgeous. He had bronze colored hair and green eyes, his lips were just amazing and i could just imagine kissing him. No! Dont go there. He couldnt possibly think of you in that way. He just feels bad for you and is helping you out.

He looked at me and smiled, "Were almost to my house, its the blue one right there," he pointed at the big blue house at the end of the street, " Mom knows your coming so please just go along with what I've told her, OK?" I just nodded. His home was beautiful. Just before we got there I heard footsteps behind me.

"Edward, did you here that?" He looked at he with his brows frowed in confusion then looked behind him. He turned around and shielded me behind his body. It was just as I exepected, Jacob had followed us.

"What do you want Jacob?", Edward asked in a deadly tone.

"What Bella, you already have him wrapped around your little finger? God your such a slut, your probablly sleeping with him too, but thats ok, I just want to see my son and your going to let me." Edward ran at him punching him in the face.

"Watch your mouth you stupid prick. You dont know me and you dont know what i am capable of. If I were you Id walk away right now and leave Bella and her son alone. Do you even know his name? Your son? As far as Im conserned you are no father to that baby, you may have been a sperm donor but you are no father to him and as long as Im around you will never see him, unless Bella says otherwise."

"Whats it to you pretty boy. Dont pretend like you care. Its none of your business. this is between me and Bella. Why dont you just run on home." I was pissed, how dare he.

"No Jacob, why dont you run on home to your precious mommy and daddy. I made it his business. You dont even care about my baby, you dont even know his name, you dont know his cries, youd never know what he needed. Jacob leave, go back to Florida, and dont come back."

" Where is my son, your such a horrible mother. Leaving my baby to go out with this stuck up, superficial pretty boy. You dont have it in you to even stay with him, you dont want him, just give him to me."

I saw red, "Fuck you, you stupid prick my son is safe I know where he is and I know that who i left him with would never let you near him. I know you broke into my apartment last night. If you ever come near me or my son again i swear to god Ill have you arrested."

"Leave, now before I beat the fuck out of you. if I ever catch you anywhere near her apartment again or around her and the baby period I will kill you, do you understand me?" Edward was livid.

"This isnt over, he cant protect you forever." With that Jake walked away. I sank to my knees and wrapped my arms around myself. This was to much, I moved here to be away from him. Why did he have to follow me? Edward sat be side me and put his hand on my shoulder.

"Bella you do understand that I wont let anything happen to you, right?" I believed him. For the first time in a long time, I felt safe. I dont know why he came along when he did, but I sure am greatful. I just smiled and leaned into him.

"Thank you Edward, you know, for the first time in a long time I feel safe. You dont know haow greatful I am to you for that." He then enveloped me into a tight hug, I knew for some odd reason, he would never let anything happen to me or Kadien. I knew I could trust him, and for some reason I had a feeling that he wouldnt abandon us. I knew he would be there through thick and thin.

**Yes I know it seems like they are together but they arent, not just yet. Anyways, Please review, they give me insperation, let me know your thoughts and tell me how you think the story should go.**

** - LiveyNikole (:**


End file.
